Une petite partie d'infini
by Le parapluie de Juvia
Summary: Il lui avait offert une petite partie d'infini. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ni le vouloir. Et la chanson de Juvia lui rendait honneur. (Gruvia)


Song-Fic basée sur Tee-Shirt de Birdy, à écouter en fond (la magie vient de la chanson). C'est la musique originale de Nos Étoiles Contraires (un film et livre génial, que je conseille par la même occasion!)

Juvia passa derrière le bar et chuchota à l'oreille de Mira. Ses pommettes rougirent légèrement quand elle prononça sa requête, que la barmaid s'empressa d'exaucer avec un grand sourire. La jolie jeune femme aux cheveux blancs se dirigea vers le tableau d'électricité et coupa les lumières de la guilde, sauf celles de la scène qui avait été reconstruite il y a peu de temps après la bataille contre Tartaros. Le silence se fit sans même avoir eu besoin de le demander. La mage d'eau attrapa sa guitare. Elle avait passé tant de temps a s'entrainer pour ce moment qu'elle voulait parfait. Elle avait su, quand elle avait entendu la chanson, que c'était celle qui lui correspondait le plus.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle s'assit sur la chaise au milieu de la scène. Une petite boule s'était formée dans le creux de son ventre, comme pour l'empêcher de respirer correctement. Elle _sentait_ le regard de tout ses amis et camarades. Mais elle sentait surtout un regard en particulier. Regard dont elle espérait avoir capté toute l'attention.

Elle s'installa confortablement et posa l'instrument sur sa jambe. Ses doigts fins caressèrent doucement les cordes et elle repensa à toute les heures d'entrainement pour arriver au résultat qu'elle pensait presque parfait. Les premières notes résonnèrent. Elle se laissa porter par l'automatisme des gestes.

_"In the morning, when you wake up, I like to believe you have thinking of me._

_And when the sun come, through your window, I like to believe you've been dreaming of me."_

Les paroles étaient douces et semblaient couler comme de l'eau fraiche de ses lèvres. Elle aimait la signification de ces paroles. C'était exactement ce à quoi elle pensait le matin, certaine fois, en se réveillant. "A-il pensé à moi?"

_"Dreaming mmm mmm"_

Elle laissa sa voix glisser sur les notes sans sens.

_"I know, 'cause I spend half this morning thinking about the tee-shirt you sleep in._

_I should know, 'cause I spend all the whole day listening to your message I keep in. And never deleting."_

Elle sourit pendant que ses mains laissaient résonner la mélodie. Oui, c'était vrai. Elle pouvait y passer la journée. Ça semblait ridicule, mais pas pour elle. C'était sa façon de l'aimer.

_"When I saw you, everyone knew I liked the effect that you had on my eyes."_

Elle le savait maintenant. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Et oui, elle n'avait pas été discrète...

_"But no one else heard the weight of your word._

_Or the effect that they have on my mind"_

Cela, personne ne pouvait le savoir. Ce n'était pas une jeune fille qui aimait bien un jeune homme. Pour elle, c'était mille fois plus. Chacun de ses mots pesaient leur poids dans son esprit. Et, quand elle se concentrait, elle pouvait réentendre leurs conversations les plus banales. Chaque coup d'oeil, chaque sourire semblait une partie d'infinie.

_"Falling, mmm mmm"_

Oui, il lui arrivait d'en tomber, de tomber de joie. L'amour était comme une drogue. Une drogue douce qui vous rendait heureux, léger.

_"I know, 'cause I spend half this morning thinking about the tee-shirt you sleep in."_

Sa voix eu un petit cassement, comme un petit rire. C'était bête, mais c'était comme ça. Parfois, elle imaginait qu'elle portait un tee-shirt qui lui appartenait. Elle avait d'ailleurs commencer a porter des tee-shirts d'homme chez elle. Un sentiment de réconfort? Peut-être.

_"I should know, 'cause I spend all the whole day listening to your message I keep in. And never deleting."_

Elle avait renoncé à imprimer leur conversation par téléphone sur son bureau. Elle aurait été trop gênée si il était venu chez elle.

Elle entama les dernières notes et fut presque déçue que tout cela s'arrête. Elle aurait aimer rester là, à chanter et revoir tout ces moments de bonheur.

Un grand silence se fit entendre, puis des applaudissements. Elle rougit et sortit de scène. Les lumières se rallumèrent et le train-train quotidien de la guilde reprit. Mirajane complimenta la mage sur sa voix et retourna derrière le bar. Elle reçut quelques compliments de ses amies. Puis, elle jeta un regard à celui qui l'intéressait vraiment. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Tout dura quelques secondes. Mais elle eut le temps de se noyer, une fois de plus, dans son âme. On disait que les yeux étaient la porte de l'âme. Elle lui fit un petit signe timide et une vague de bonheur l'envahit. Comme une si une chaleur bienveillante était entrée en elle sans prévenir. Une douce euphorie la prit et elle se détourna. Une petite partie d'infini. Son infini. C'était ça l'amour.


End file.
